Por tu forma de ser
by Teffi Masen
Summary: Por tu forma de ser me enamoraste, por tu forma de ser me ignoraste, pero por tu forma de ser voy a conquistarte.
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PTFS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 1**

Estaba con mi grupo de amigos debajo de la sombra de un árbol, no hacíamos nada, simplemente pasábamos el rato, esperando a que nuestra siguiente clase comenzara.

Era normal estar ahí, simplemente de pie, Rosalie y Alice junto a mí revisaban sus teléfonos y reían ocasionalmente. Angela se tomaba fotografías, Emmett comiendo como siempre mientras que Jasper mandaba mensajes de texto.

Como dije, perdiendo el tiempo como todos los días.

Pero había algo bueno en quedarse bajo el árbol.

Solo faltaban unos minutos para las diez, sabía quién cruzaría el campus en cuestión de minutos, siempre llegando puntual, era una cualidad en ella.

No me decepcionó.

Dos minutos después cruzó enfrente nuestro, no iba acompañada, normalmente nunca lo estaba, tampoco iba escuchando música, nunca la había visto con audífonos, tan solo caminaba directo a su clase.

Desde donde estaba podía ver como movía los labios, o hacia algún gesto rápido con la cara, nadie le prestaba la suficiente atención para darse cuenta de que a veces lo que sea que estuviera pensando salía de sus labios inadvertidamente.

Pero ella en lugar de sonrojarse y no hacerlo más, simplemente seguía caminando en su propio mundo, en donde yo no era nadie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PTFS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

**Hola!**

**Ya se lo que dirán, ¿Acaso no tienes fics pendientes?, pues sí, si los tengo, pero la tentación es fuerte y yo soy muy débil.**

**Espero disfrutaran este primer capítulo, es pequeño al igual que los demás capítulos y espero que las actualizaciones sean diarias, o tal vez no…aun no lo decido.**

**Yanina, muchas gracias con la revisión del capítulo y por acompañarme en esta nueva historia, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Y por si se lo pregunta, no estoy dejando en el olvido **_**Esperanza**_** ni **_**Prioridades**_**, así que no ce preocupen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Ella era diferente a las demás, pero no como la chica que publica en Facebook, Instagram, Twitter que es diferente.

Ella realmente lo era.

Como universitarios nos gustaba el alcohol, era común que nos emborracháramos cada fin de semana.

Ella no tomaba.

Solo una vez la vi hacerlo, pero escupió la mitad de su bebida porque no le gustó el sabor, cuando le ofrecieron la segunda, ella simplemente se la regaló a alguien más y siguió disfrutando del ambiente, sin embargo podía notar que incluso aunque reía y se integraba a la conversación, no era el lugar en donde hubiera deseado estar.

Isabella Swan era muy diferente a las demás chicas y me encantaba, no había día en que no pensara en ella, en que no estuviera bajo el árbol esperando verla pasar a su salón, viéndola desde una silla de la cafetería formada en la fila para comprar su comida junto a sus amigas o incluso sola.

Me moría de ganas por ir junto a ella y comenzar una conversación, pero realmente no tenía ni idea de qué hablar con ella.

Emmett compartía varias clases con ella, decía que era amigable pero en ocasiones una completa perra.

Me había dado cuenta de eso también, ella podía parecer tan dulce y amigable, pero si la observabas con detenimiento, tal como yo lo hacía, podías darte cuenta de que muchas veces rodaba los ojos, hacía muecas de exasperación o simplemente dejaba de prestar atención.

Así era ella.

Y me encantaba.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Yanina, gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Ella sabía mi nombre.

Nunca pensé que lo supiera, ni siquiera pensé que supiera de mi existencia.

Compartía solo dos clases con ella, pero nunca nos habíamos dirigido la palabra. Ella tenía a su grupo de amigos y yo al mío, claro que teníamos amigos en común, pero nunca nos habíamos tratado directamente.

Quería decirle tantas cosas, platicar toda la noche, acompañarla quizás a su casa e intercambiar números telefónicos, no como si yo no lo tuviera ya, pero sería agradable que ella me lo diera.

Así como que aceptara mi solicitud en Facebook e Instagram.

Pero en lugar de tomar la oportunidad que se me dio solo dije un simple _hola _y seguí tomando de la lata de mi cerveza mientras que ella se servía un poco de refresco y se entretenía con una de sus amigas, para después revisar el teléfono.

Detestaba su teléfono.

Quien fuera con quien estaba hablando, ella reía, hacía muecas, respondía velozmente y siempre mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro, odiaba profundamente al idiota que le estuviera mandando mensajes.

Tomé más alcohol para intentar darme valor e ir y hablar con ella, pero incluso antes de que dieran las diez de la noche, ella tomó su bolso y se despidió de todos.

Su noche había terminado y mi oportunidad se marchaba junto con ella.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

El semestre se acababa en tan solo una semana, todos estaban atareados con trabajos, estudiando para los finales, terminando proyectos atrasados, todos tenían algo que hacer, incluso yo.

No había tenido oportunidad de perder el tiempo bajo el árbol para verla pasar por la mañana, sabía que ella seguía haciendo el recorrido, me frustraba saber que por mi irresponsabilidad no podía disfrutar del único momento del día que valía la pena.

Un semestre más se acababa, estábamos a mitad de la carrera, si no afrontaba mis miedos y me acercaba a ella, el tiempo se me terminaría y no tendría oportunidad con ella.

Y a pesar del estrés de la última semana del semestre, no podía dejar de pensar en el gran misterio que era ella.

A pesar de que me había aceptado en todas sus redes sociales, seguía sin saber mucho de ella, era un completo misterio para mí.

Le gustaban los animales, pero tampoco era una gran fan de ellos.

Tenía un gato, ya que los perros no eran de su agrado, pero en ocasiones, esos mismos llegaban a desagradarle.

Le encantaba el chocolate, pero no todo, aún seguía debatiéndome si le gustaba la Nutella o no.

Tenía una extraña relación con su mamá, parecían cercanas, pero no entendía cómo una universitaria podía ser tan cercana a su madre.

Le gustaba la carne, pero en ocasiones prefería simplemente evitarla, aún no entendía cuándo la comía y cuándo no.

Tampoco entendía muy bien su estilo de vestir, a veces usaba negro, colores oscuros, otras veces su ropa era colorida, realmente no te dejaba saber mucho de ella.

Era frustrante no saber nada de ella.

Me prometí que en el siguiente semestre me acercaría a ella, al menos intentaría ser su amigo, tanto como Emmett y Jasper lo eran.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

**Feliz cumpleaños Kari, espero hayas tenido un bonito día.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Aburrido en mi ciudad natal, disfrutando de mis dos meses de vacaciones, chequeaba Facebook e Instagram continuamente a la espera de que publicara algo.

Ella no era mucho de subir fotos, las que tenía eran muy limitadas aunque cada una de ellas era simplemente perfecta.

Eran unas vacaciones aburridas, sin nada que hacer, tan solo ver como los días pasaban lentamente.

Mi familia me preguntaba cómo me iba en mis clases, cómo me encontraba, si estaba comiendo bien, si tenía novia, si salía mucho, las típicas preguntas que te hace la familia.

Respondí a todas solo para calmarlos.

Menos a la de si tenía novia, la quería a Isabella de novia, pero no sabía cómo lograr que pasara.

Vi una publicación en Instagram de Emmett, en uno de los comentarios Isabella se burlaba de él y Emmett le respondía de la misma forma.

Emmett era su amigo, así que él me ayudaría a acercarme.

Tenía que lograrlo de alguna forma, no podía pasar otro semestre sin que ella me notara.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Nuestro chico está decidido, veamos cómo le resulta.**

**Punto importante que aclarar, No hay**** razón para temer que me atrase con las actualizaciones de _Prioridades _y _Esperanza, _aclaro que este fic ya lo tengo terminado, así que las actualizaciones no influyen en nada en las otras historias, así que disfruten la lectura y no se preocupen.**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Era un reverendo idiota.

Decidí tomar todas las clases que ella tomaba, creyendo que tal vez eso me ayudaría a acercarme, después de todo, nos conocíamos, poco, pero lo hacíamos.

Nunca pensé que ella programaría sus clases junto con sus amigas.

No había ni un solo asiento vacío alrededor de ella, todo estaba ocupado, así que me tocó sentarme en la penúltima fila, tres filas detrás de ella.

La observé mientras esperábamos a que el profesor llegara.

Era extraño verla interactuar.

Respondía preguntas, hacía otras, mostraba interés en lo que se decía, pero en algún momento ella obtenía su cuota máxima de interacción personal y regresaba a su teléfono, respondía algunos mensajes, checaba Facebook e Instagram y después volvía a la plática o simplemente se quedaba viendo al infinito, perdida en su mundo.

Era muy extraño, pero fascinante.

Esa era una muy buena oración para describir a Isabella Swan, extraña pero increíblemente fascinante.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Yanina muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios opiniones críticas teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Acercarme a ella era incluso más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Logré sentarme junto a ella en la cafetería cuando estaba sola, pero solo intercambié un simple _"Hola", _y ambos continuamos comiendo sin volvernos a dirigir la palabra. Ella terminó primero que yo, se levantó de su asiento, se acomodó la mochila sobre su hombro, recogió su plato de la mesa y me sonrió antes de marcharse.

—Nos vemos en clase.

Solo cuatro cortas palabras, las mismas que les decía a todos, pero que me alegraron el día inmensamente.

No la vi en la clase de la tarde, no fue y no tenía idea del por qué.

Al día siguiente solo la vi en la parada del autobús, pero ya que yo tomaba uno distinto al de ella, no tuve oportunidad de acercarme.

Era un completo desastre por Isabella y ella simplemente no lo notaba.

Mientras iba en el autobús revisé Facebook, una publicación de ella expresando su amor incondicional por las princesas de Disney me desconcertó nuevamente.

Isabella no parecía la chica que veía Disney, mucho menos las princesas, pero nuevamente ella me sorprendió.

Era todo un estuche de monerías y quería descubrirlas todas, el problema era que no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Los días se convertían en semanas y estas en meses, el semestre no se detenía, y yo no quería volver a perder mi oportunidad con ella.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Nuestro chico lo está intentando pero se le acaba el tiempo.**

**Esta claro que es un acosador jajaja**

**Yanina muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

¿Ya había dicho que era un completo misterio?

Cuando creía que la conocía mejor que nadie, ella aparecía sorprendiéndome nuevamente.

Por fin me había atrevido a acercarme a ella, todavía no solo, pero al menos compartía una mesa con ella y no estaba el incómodo silencio que ella tanto parecía disfrutar.

Ni siquiera sabía muy bien de lo que estaban hablando, solo sabía que ella se mantenía firme en su decisión de estar en contra de la opinión de los demás, tenía a ocho personas debatiendo con ella una postura diferente, pero Isabella simplemente no daba su brazo a torcer.

Era su respuesta o no era ninguna.

Al final era de esperarse que ella misma fuera quien detuviera el debate argumentando que no estaban llegando a ningún lado.

¿Ya había dicho lo astuta que era?

Me encantaba cuando debatía.

Sus oscuros ojos chocolate vibraban al escuchar un argumento que ella fácilmente podía destrozar, fruncía la boca cuando pensaba cómo contradecir a otro. E incluso cuando sabía que ella estaba errada, solamente reía y aceptaba que tal vez debía investigar un poco más.

Ella era fantástica y única.

Y a veces me daba un poco de miedo lo autoritaria que era, pero también me intrigaba hasta dónde su actitud dominante era capaz de llegar.

* * *

**Hola!**

**¡Que alguien le de un poco de valentía a este chico por favor!**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme su comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

¿Cómo una persona no puede maldecir?

Pues Isabella no lo hacía, o al menos no lo hacía la mayoría del tiempo, y cuando decía una grosería, disminuía su tono de voz y parecía sumamente incómoda.

Era increíble que alguien de veintiún años no pudiera decir una mala palabra sin sonrojarse.

No quise quedarme con la duda y le pregunté la razón, creí que se trataba de un tema de conversación.

—No encuentro una razón para maldecir cada tres palabras.

—Pero a veces es necesario, algunas personas lo merecen.

—No lo creo, aunque no creas que juzgo a las personas que lo hacen, entiendo que es perfectamente normal que las utilicen, pero yo no veo ninguna necesidad de hacerlo.

—¿Pero las dices?

—Muy rara vez, creo que es mejor demostrar un poco más de criterio cuando estás discutiendo, si la otra persona se la pasa maldiciendo, y tú no, entonces creo que demuestras más control sobre ti, aunque claro, solo es el punto de vista con el que crecí.

Pensé que tal vez hablaríamos más del tema, pero realmente no tenía más palabras para decir, era difícil pensar en algo cuando ella simplemente ni siquiera esperaba una respuesta de mi parte.

Fue cuando me di cuenta de un rasgo de ella.

Isabella no esperaba ser comprendida, no esperaba agradarles a todas las personas, ni mucho menos buscaba un tipo de aprobación.

Era ella contra el mundo y podía ver que no necesitaba a nadie para vencerlo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Por lo menos ya habla más de una sola palabra con ella, o tienen lo quito por ella y ella ni enterada.**

**Nuestro chico debe de fajarse los pantalones de una vez por todas.**

**Yanina muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Isabella realmente no tenía muchas amigas, o por lo menos amigas en las que pudiera confiar plenamente, esas solo se reducían a tres y todavía dudaba que Isabella confiara en alguna de ellas por completo.

Era extraño.

Desde niños nos dicen que las personas somos sociables, nos gusta estar rodeados de personas, confiar en ellas, sentir un tipo de conexión, demostrarnos cariño.

Isabella no era el caso.

Las demás chicas se abrazaban, se demostraban su cariño con apodos, se prestaban la ropa, eran inseparables, Isabella no hacía nada de eso, podía estar sola sin ningún problema, no daba abrazos ni muestras de cariño impresionantes, como dije, era completamente diferente.

A veces pensaba que ella no era real, posiblemente era un robot del gobierno mandada para mantenernos vigilados, pero descarté la idea después de verla enferma por no abrigarse bien o titiritar de frío durante las clases.

Ella era real, era simplemente Isabella.

Era frustrante no conocer la manera de vivir de Isabella, era un mundo completamente diferente al de los demás.

Sabía que cada cabeza era un mundo, pero ella se atrevió a llevarlo a la realidad sin miedo a las consecuencias.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Por favor Bella, nota a este chico que se muere por ti.**

**Yanina muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Las vacaciones de primavera llegaron y no había logrado avanzar nada con Isabella.

Solo una que otra conversación normal, un simple intercambio de saludos, alguna despedida e incluso llegó a explicarme algún tema que no entendía, pero realmente no podía decir que habíamos llegado a una especie de amistad.

No se sentía de esa forma.

Durante las vacaciones salí con mis amigos, Emmett había dicho que Isabella estaba incluida pero cuando nos reunimos en el aeropuerto y ella no llegó, Rosalie me explicó que se había excusado pues tenía otros compromisos.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué pensamos que ella vendría —bufó Jasper—, Isabella nunca viene, no lo hace, no entiendo qué es más importante que pasar las vacaciones de primavera con nosotros.

—Isabella es así —respondió Angela—, solo ignorémosla, ella se lo pierde.

Todos asintieron y nos dirigimos a abordar el vuelo.

Era fácil decir que ignoraría el hecho de que no fuera con nosotros, otra cosa era aceptar que no la vería por dos largas semanas.

¿Ya había dicho lo cobarde que era?

* * *

**Hola!**

**Pobre de nuestro chico enamorado.**

**Yanina muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorias o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Los__ personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Las vacaciones eran buenas.

No me encerré a llorar porque Isabella no vino con nosotros.

Me divertí.

Me emborraché.

Y conocí muchas chicas guapas y sexys.

Las cosas estaban bien, hasta que al tercer día Isabella dio a conocer su paradero.

Estaba en Italia, practicando su italiano, el cual no tenía ni idea que estudiaba.

Ella estaba tan linda posando junto al Coliseo.

Y yo aquí emborrachándome como un tonto adolescente.

Las reacciones a sus publicaciones iban apareciendo al igual que los comentarios. Reaccioné a su foto con un _me encanta, _dejé un comentario y esperé a que ella lo contestara.

—¿Listo para irnos? —me llamó Angela junto con Alice desde la puerta de la habitación.

Bloqueé el teléfono guardándolo en el bolsillo de mi short y me acerqué a mis dos amigas que me esperaban para divertirnos otro día más.

Podía esperar para ver la respuesta de Isabella.

Tenía que esperar para hacerlo y no mostrar mi interés en ella a mis amigos.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Isabella se ha ido de viaje y nuestro chico está sorprendido pero feliz por ella, esperemos a ver qué le responde y ver si este es el empujón que nuestro acosador necesitaba.**

**Yanina muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review, me encanta leer cada una de sus palabras.**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

La tan esperada respuesta de Isabella solo fue el emoji de la carita guiñando un ojo, a otros les contestó con más efusividad, incluso Rosalie obtuvo una respuesta mucho más larga que la mía.

En ese momento, llevar a la chica que ahora dormía junto a mí a la habitación del hotel me pareció una buena idea, si Isabella no me prestaba atención, entonces tenía que comenzar a dejarla en el olvido.

Aprender a superarla.

Estaba tan obsesionado con ella.

Pensando en ella en todo momento.

Nunca perdiéndole la pista de lo que hacía.

Era un condenado acosador con ella.

Pero Isabella nunca lo notaba, nunca lo hacía y tal vez no lo haría.

No me daba ninguna muestra de que para ella yo existía.

Tenía que aprender a superarla.

De alguna manera tenía que hacerlo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**¿Creen que Isabella realmente no lo note o solo es indiferencia fingida y está loquita por él?, ¿Creen que pueda superarla o solo está de hablador?**

**Yanina muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Solo dos días, cuatro horas, diecisiete minutos y treinta y tres segundos fue lo que duró mi decisión de olvidar a Isabella.

Fue culpa de ella.

Yo estaba tan tranquilo disfrutando del sol, la playa y las chicas en bikini.

Pero Isabella tuvo que postear una imagen con un chico.

Solo era una imagen, una simple imagen que para cualquiera significaría dos simples amigos tomándose una fotografía.

El problema era que probablemente Isabella solo conocía al tipo de unos cuantos días y ya se tomaba fotografías con él, mientras que yo, que compartía carrera y clases con ella, no tenía ni una solo foto junto a ella.

Ni siquiera sabía qué se decían en los comentarios, solo que ninguno dejaba de responderse.

Condenado italiano.

No le di mayor importancia, tal vez solo era un chico amigable, así como Emmett lo era.

Tal vez Isabella solo publicó la foto por publicarla, nunca quiso dar a entender otra cosa.

Tal vez él solo era un conocido que se aprovechó que Isabella estaba tomándose una foto y se coló en ella.

Eso debió ser.

Eso tenía que ser.

* * *

**Hola!**

**¡¿Cómo se atreve a salir a tomarse fotos con alguien que acabas de conocer?!**

**Yanina muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Él no era cualquier tipo molestoso que se colaba en las fotografías de Isabella.

Diez días había estado en la soleada playa disfrutando de las calientes chicas que querían un poco de diversión.

La misma cantidad de tiempo que Isabella llevaba en Italia junto al italianito que parecía no querer dejarla sola en ningún momento.

Él siempre estaba en todas las fotografías con Isabella, comían juntos, salían juntos, pasaban cada momento del día que podían juntos. ¡Era demasiado!

—Isabella no cuenta mucho de cómo está en Italia.

—Eres su amiga, Angela, ¿por qué no te diría como está o si la está pasando bien?

—No somos _tan_ buenas amigas, solo amigas, no hablamos mucho, tal vez Jessica o Victoria sepan mejor cómo está… y a todo esto, ¿por qué te interesa tanto Isabella?

—Me molesta un poco que nos confirmara a nosotros y al final decidiera irse sin siquiera tener la consideración de avisar, podríamos haber perdido el vuelo por su culpa si decidíamos esperarla.

—En eso tienes razón, pero si el precio es tener al guapo italiano junto a ella, yo también lo hubiera hecho.

Las palabras de Angela no lograron calmarme ni un poco.

El único consuelo que tenía era que las vacaciones de primavera estaban llegando a su fin, lo que quería decir, de vuelta a clases e Isabella de regreso a los Estados Unidos, lejos del tipo ese.

Ni siquiera sé qué le veían, el tipo no era nada del otro mundo, de hecho podía considerarse un rezagado social.

Lo detestaba, Isabella no era para él.

Isabella era especial y única, merecía algo mucho mejor.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Oh, oh, tenemos problemas.**

**Yanina muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, teorote, críticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Vi a Isabella del otro lado del campus, estaba con Emmett revisando su laptop, solo teníamos dos semanas de haber regresado y los profesores nos tenían pegados a nuestros trabajos y proyectos, era demasiado cansado.

No había tenido tiempo de acercarme a ella, parecía como si siempre estuviera ocupada.

Pensé que tal vez su viaje a Italia la cambiaría un poco, tal vez un poco más social, un poco más abierta, un poco más accesible.

Pero no era el caso.

Isabella seguía ignorando a la mayoría de las personas, centrándose en ella y en su mundo, solo dejando un lugar para sus amigos más cercanos.

Pensé que hablaría mucho con el italiano, pero tampoco estaba pegada a su teléfono, parecía como si el italiano hubiera desaparecido de su vida.

Eso era lo bueno de los viajes, te olvidabas de los conocidos apenas regresabas a tu ciudad.

Pero a tus compañeros no los olvidabas, independientemente de si hablabas con ellos o no, simplemente no los olvidabas, por esa razón me acerqué a ella después de que Emmett la dejó sola.

—¿Mucha tarea?

Isabella apartó la vista de la pantalla y me sonrió.

—Un poco, ¿qué tal tú?

Me senté frente a ella, viendo como bajaba la pantalla de su laptop solo un poco para prestarme atención.

—Pesado pero bajo control. ¿Tienes planes para este jueves?

—¿Este jueves?

—Sí, un poco de relax después de tanto trabajo, los profesores a veces son demasiado exigentes, tenemos más responsabilidades de las que ellos creen.

—Ventajas de ser el profesor, supongo. —Se encogió de hombros levantando de vuelta la pantalla de su laptop, dispuesta a seguir trabajando.

—¿Entonces el jueves sales?

—¿Quién más va a ir y a dónde?

Ahí entendí que Isabella ni siquiera consideraba salir a solas conmigo, no era lo suficientemente interesante como para que ella pensara que solo quería salir con ella.

Ambos.

Solos.

En una cita.

Tenía dos opciones: aclararle que era una cita de ambos o…

—Todos, ya sabes, Emmett, Rose, Alice, los de siempre.

—Te confirmo después, tengo clase el viernes a primera hora.

* * *

**Hola!**

**El italiano desapareció y nuestro chico esta dispuesto a todo, al menos ya se atrevió ha hablar con ella.**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capitulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme**** sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, teorías o lo que quieran comartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

**Ya se, ya se, ¿Que paso con Prioridades y Esperanza?, no desesperen, ya están los capítulos, solo tengame un poquito más de paciencia.**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Nunca recibí una confirmación de Isabella.

Pero sí la vi cenando junto a sus amigas en un restaurante frente al bar en donde yo estaba con mis amigos.

Ella reía, hacía bromas, era espontánea, era una Isabella completamente diferente a la Isabella que era conmigo. Entendía que tal vez no éramos los grandes amigos, tampoco que tuviéramos muchas cosas en común, pero al menos intentaba hablar con ella.

Isabella ni siquiera me volteaba a ver o al menos intentaba tener una conversación conmigo, para ella, yo no tenía la suficiente importancia.

Y dolía.

Dolía saber que era muy poco para ella.

Dolía reconocer que para Isabella, yo no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

No entraba en sus estándares, si es que dichos estándares existían.

Yo no era digno de ella porque al parecer nadie lo era.

Conocía mucho de ella, tal vez era un maldito acosador, pero intentaba conocerla, saber un poco de sus gustos y pasatiempos, aunque eso también era difícil saberlo.

A veces le gustaba una cosa y a veces otra, o a veces ambas.

Era un completo misterio.

Un acertijo.

Un rompecabezas que nunca lograrías terminar pues con el paso del tiempo las piezas solo aumentaban y nunca paraban de aumentar.

Y por esas razones me encantaba.

Amaba a Isabella.

La amaba y ni siquiera era su amigo.

_Patético._

* * *

**Hola!**

**¿Que está haciendo este pobre chico mal para que ni siquiera le prestes atención Isabella?, Él que se muere por ti.**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

A una semana de terminar las clases y él estaba aquí.

Estaba aquí.

Justamente aquí.

El condenado italiano estaba en el campus, recargado en el capó de un auto rentado mientras veía su teléfono, sonriéndole como el gato que se comió al canario.

Había muchos alumnos de intercambio, pero nunca olvidaría al italiano que fue una condenada lapa con Isabella.

¿Ella sabía que estaba aquí?

¿Lo había invitado?

¿Por qué ni Rosalie ni Alice mencionaron nada?

Ellas eran expertas sabiendo cosas de los demás, ellas decían que no tenían la culpa de estar en el lugar indicado en el momento exacto.

Pero justamente información como esta, ellas no habían logrado saber.

Vi a Isabella salir del edificio con su mirada en el teléfono, parecía confundida y al mismo tiempo divertida, era obvio con quién estaba hablando.

El italiano la vio al igual que yo, sonrió y mandó un último mensaje, lo que provocó que Isabella se detuviera de golpe sin importarle quién iba detrás de ella.

Se disculpó con quien sea que chocó con ella y buscó por el campus hasta que captó al italiano que le sonreía con aires de suficiencia.

Algo que conocía muy bien de Isabella era sus casi nulas muestras de afecto, por esa razón no me sorprendió que solo sonriera y negara con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a él.

Lo que sí me sorprendió fue que el italianito se sintiera con el derecho de abrazarla y besar su mejilla.

El italiano la dejó de abrazar pero no soltó sus manos. Isabella nunca perdió la sonrisa, pero algo dijo el italiano que hizo que frunciera el ceño y mordiera su labio inferior, sabía de qué se trataba.

Isabella tenía una clase justamente en media hora, la misma clase la tomaba junto con Rosalie y ella había dicho que no era necesario ir ya que el examen final fue presentado la semana pasada, así que era opcional asistir y lo más seguro era que el profesor no llegara.

Pero Isabella era Isabella y no iba a faltar.

Nunca faltaba a clases, era demasiado responsable para…

Se encogió de hombros y asintió al italiano, quien afianzando el agarre entre sus manos entrelazadas la ayudó a subir al asiento del copiloto.

Lo odiaba.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Tenemos problemas, ¿¡Que hace el italiano aqui?!**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

La última semana de clases siempre era la más estresante.

Todos estábamos cansados al final del día, por esa razón era normal ver los bares llenos cada noche, todos necesitaban un momento de relajación después de tanto estrés.

Era normal ver a Rose, Alice y Angela sentadas en alguna mesa bebiendo cerveza o en ocasiones tequila.

Lo que no era normal, era ver a Isabella en una mesa apartada con el italiano, con un vaso, posiblemente de alcohol, mientras hablaba y reía.

Hasta donde yo sabía Isabella no tomaba alcohol.

No salía las noches entre semana.

Tampoco era una persona que se preocupara mucho por verse linda cuando salía.

Era Isabella.

Única, especial y diferente.

Pero ahora estaba ahí.

Condenadamente bonita y más relajada de lo que alguna vez fui capaz de ver.

—No sé cómo es que logró llamar la atención de él —protestó Alice cruzada de brazos—, es guapísimo e Isabella, bueno… es Isabella.

—No me importa que esté con ella —habló Lauren acercándose a la mesa con otra ronda de shots—, lo importante es saber si tiene amigos y si puede presentármelos.

Las chicas rieron de su chiste, agregando que tal vez debían ir y presentarse ellas mismas, así como burlándose de que tal vez Isabella había perdido su tarjeta V con él.

¿Había olvidado decir eso?

Rosalie se burlaba diciendo que posiblemente Isabella era una puta que se acostaba con cualquiera pero su cara de mosca muerta la encubría, Alice decía que no era así, creía fielmente en la virginidad de Isabella, las pruebas estaban claras en su cuerpo, este era el de una chica que seguía virgen.

A mí la verdad no me importaba, ella era increíble sin importar si hubiera tenido relaciones con alguien más o no.

Pero el simple hecho de pensar que tal vez él la hubiera visto como ninguno otro lo había hecho, me hacía hervir la sangre y lo detestaba más si era posible.

—¡Sabía que lo haría! —chillo Angela quien no había apartado la vista de Isabella y compañía—. Ustedes, pequeñas zorras, me deben diez dólares cada una.

No entendía a qué se refería, hasta que seguí su línea de visión y vi al italiano besando a una tímida Isabella que estaba furiosamente sonrojada.

Lo odiaba.

Lo odiaba por besarla.

La odiaba por dejarlo hacerlo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**¡Alerta roja!, Repito, ¡Alerta roja! Esto no es un simulacro.**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**C****apítulo 20**

—¿Qué tan serio es lo de ustedes? —preguntó Angela mientras esperábamos a que el profesor entrara, último día, último examen y era la primera vez que Isabella estaba sola desde que el italiano llegó.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Oh, vamos, Bella, has salido con él estos últimos días, debe ser algo serio de otra manera él no estaría aquí.

—Solo…

—No te atrevas a decir que solo son amigos, los amigos no se besan como ustedes lo hacen, a menos claro que sean amigos con beneficios, ¿lo son?

—No somos ese tipo de amigos —rodó los ojos ante la ridícula acusación—. Nos agradamos, pasamos buenos ratos y sí, a veces me besa pero no formalizamos nada, él regresará a Italia en unas semanas y yo me quedaré aquí.

—Existen las relaciones a distancia.

—Lo sé, es una posibilidad si llegamos a formalizar… estuvimos hablando todos los días después de que regresé de Italia, así que nuestra dinámica no cambiaría mucho.

—Excepto por los _te quiero_ y alguna que otra foto de su pene y tus senos.

—No soy ese tipo de persona.

—Tampoco eras de las que salía y ligaba con extranjeros, pero mírate, estás de posible novia con un guapo italiano que no te deja en paz ni un minuto.

—¿Ni un minuto?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, él está todo el tiempo contigo, incluso puedo apostar que estará afuera esperándote cuando termines el examen.

—Puede ser… No conoce a nadie más por aquí, además vino a visitarme, creo que es razón suficiente para que quiera estar conmigo todo el tiempo.

—Eso y que se quiere meter dentro de tus bragas… ¿Ya te acostaste con él?

Milagrosamente el profesor llegó justo en ese momento, silenció a todos con su típico discurso de que esperaba que hubiéramos estudiado lo suficiente y que él no respondería preguntas.

Agradecía su parloteo, no necesitaba escuchar la respuesta.

Odiaba al italiano por aparecer en la vida de Isabella.

Lo odiaba por atreverse a hablarle.

Lo odiaba por ganarse a Isabella.

Lo odiaba porque él tenía posibilidades y yo… yo era un maldito cobarde.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Quién anda escuchando lo que no debe termina enterándose de lo que no quiere.**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

—¿Lista para regresar a casa?

Las clases habían terminado, la mayoría estaba empacando para irse a sus hogares mientras que muchos otros ya lo habían hecho, Isabella ciertamente era de las primeras en marcharse, pero ahora, después de cuatro días de dar por finalizadas las clases, ella seguía en el campus.

Además el italiano seguía por aquí, no creía a Isabella capaz de llevarlo a su casa, pero ahora no podía asegurar nada, Isabella había cambiado mucho.

No era la persona que yo creía que era.

—Estas vacaciones no regresaré a casa de mis padres.

—¿No?

—No, iré a California con mi amigo.

—¡Guau!

—Lo sé —rio nerviosamente mientras se sonrojaba—, llevamos planeándolo desde hace un mes, se supone que nos veríamos allá, pero ha decidido venir y sorprenderme, ahora ambos nos iremos juntos en unos días.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, espero que te diviertas mucho.

—Gracias. ¿Tú tienes planes?

—No tan divertidos como los tuyos, pero Emmett me ha invitado a Dakota del Norte, me iré con él en unos días.

—Pues espero que ambos se diviertan —me dijo antes de que el tan conocido auto rentado estacionara a unos metros de distancia—. Me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego.

Me despedí de ella viéndola subir al auto.

Ella se alejaba nuevamente y yo…

Yo me quedé de pie viendo como mis escasas oportunidades con ella desaparecían.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Parece que cuando por fin se atrevió ha hablar con ella, Isabella ya tiene planes y está algo...ocupada.**

**Esperemos que nuestro chico no se desanime ni se rinda...¿O tal vez lo haga?**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

¿Ya había dicho que era un acosador?

Pues lo era.

Solo llevábamos dos semanas de vacaciones y, aunque pasaba buenos momentos con Emmett, no podía dejar de ver las publicaciones de Isabella, era lo más activa que había estado desde que la conocía, desde Instagram, Facebook, Twitter e incluso varias historias en WhatsApp —su número lo había conseguido gracias a Alice—, compartiendo con todo el mundo sus fantásticas vacaciones junto al italiano que no dejaba de mantenerla pegada a él.

La tomaba de la cintura, la abrazaba por los hombros, le besaba la mejilla, tomaba fotografías en donde Isabella estaba acurrucada en su cuello, en cada una de las fotografías mostraban lo evidente.

Eran pareja.

Los comentarios y reacciones los apoyaban completamente.

Yo solo reaccionaba en las fotografías que solo estaba ella, las cuales eran demasiado pocas.

Rosalie llegó dos días después junto con Angela y Jasper, Alice llegaría al día siguiente, Emmett también los había invitado ya que sus padres se iban de vacaciones a un crucero y quería aprovechar la casa sola.

—No eres para nada discreto —bufó Emmett entregándome una lata de cerveza y sentándose junto a mí en el sofá del sótano de su casa, simplemente estábamos pasando el rato.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De tu cosa por Isabella —respondió Jasper dejando de comerse con la boca a Angela, para nadie era secreto de lo suyo con Angie a espaldas de Alice.

—¿Qué?

—No te hagas el desentendido, sabemos que te mueres por tirarte a Bella —respondió Rosalie burlona—, y que te hierve la sangre al verla en California con su amigo. Realmente pensé que este semestre harías algún movimiento con ella, pero solo te quedaste viéndola sin hacer nada por llamar su atención.

—Hablé con ella.

—No lo suficiente —agregó Angela—. Bella es… extraña, ni siquiera parece notar que alguien la mira, es tan condenadamente despistada.

—No lo es —la defendí de las acusaciones.

—Sí lo es, ella es bastante despistada y tímida, tú podrías estar coqueteando con ella y ni siquiera se daría cuenta. Lo has intentado y ella no se ha dado cuenta, no es que no le intereses, simplemente que al no hablar directo con ella, Bella ni siquiera imaginó que tuvieras algún interés por ella.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Porque la conozco y porque me contó que él la invitó a salir en una cita dos días después de conocerse y no volvió a dejarla sola, le dijo que tenía interés en ella y Bella simplemente se fijó en él.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, Angie.

—Muy en serio, y si no dejas esas indirectas absurdas que Bella ni siquiera nota entonces no te quejes de que él se la esté tirando en este momento en algún lugar en California.

* * *

**Hola!**

**A ver si ahora si se pone las pilas, por favor chicos, hagan entender en qué está fallando este pobre acosador que solo quiere un poco de arencate.**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

Estaba viendo el perfil del italiano, le envié la solicitud unas noches atrás y él la aceptó enseguida, posiblemente por la cantidad de amigos en común que teníamos.

Las fotografías que Bella tenía en su perfil eran muy diferentes a la que él tenía.

Mientras que Bella era más sencilla en sus comentarios, dando a entender el comienzo de una nueva relación, el italiano era todo lo contrario, sus fotografías con Bella demostraban su posesividad, incluso su foto de perfil era de él comiéndose la boca de Bella con la playa de Malibú al fondo.

Gracias al traductor de Facebook e Instagram pude entender lo que decía cada una de las descripciones, él era intenso en cada una de ellas, demostrando que estaba cien por ciento dentro de la relación con Isabella o _Su Bella, _como él la llamaba.

Lo odiaba.

El maldito italiano tenía lo único que yo más quería en el mundo.

Pero no iba a renunciar así de fácil, yo me había fijado primero en Isabella, yo la conocía por más tiempo, yo pasaba más tiempo con ella, tenía más amigos en común con ella.

Al menos yo vivía en el mismo continente y país que Isabella.

El italiano no, y cuando las vacaciones terminaran él se iría a Italia e Isabella estaría sola en el campus.

Angela y Rosalie aseguraron que si mostraba interés, Isabella entonces comenzaría a fijarse en mí.

Alice las apoyó y estuvo cien por ciento segura de que Isabella terminaría todo con el italiano, después de todo, yo estaría aquí junto a ella mientras el italiano no.

Tenía todas las de ganar.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

Estaba condenadamente jodido.

Había pasado un mes desde que regresamos a clases, me aseguré de tomar todas mis clases con Isabella, entrar a sus clubes de estudio e incluso pedirle que fuéramos equipo en alguna clase, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos.

Incluso salí con ella y sus amigas un par de veces, me parecía aburrido pero lo soportaba.

Ella era amable, dulce y gentil conmigo, a veces soltaba uno que otro comentario sarcástico, pero normalmente era una chica agradable.

Si antes me gustaba, ahora estaba loco por ella.

La quería solo para mí.

Le di todas las señales posibles de que me gustaba.

Me sentaba junto a ella en el autobús.

Le hacía plática de cualquier cosa.

Me ofrecí a llevar su mochila, cosa que ella rechazó de inmediato, pero la intención era lo que contaba.

Le mostré mi interés, incluso sus amigas notaron mi interés.

Pero ella no.

No importaba cuánto esfuerzo hiciera, solo obtenía su atención por cierto periodo de tiempo, porque en cuanto sonaba su teléfono con alguna notificación la veía inmediatamente, algunas veces las dejaba pasar, pero otras se disculpaba y las respondía de inmediato.

A veces sonreía embobada, otras veces negaba con la cabeza riendo.

En las ocasiones que le preguntaba qué era lo que le hacía gracia, ella solo se encogía de hombros y decía: _"solo es mi novio, él cree que es gracioso pero no lo es, es tan malo que da risa", _o algo como: _"es mi cuñada siendo malvada con mi novio"._

A veces enviaba notas de voz, su acento italiano me ponía duro.

Aun cuando se las mandaba al italianito.

Mi único consuelo era que yo estaba frente a ella, la veía todos los días, pasábamos tiempo juntos, incluso comíamos juntos —omitiendo el hecho de que siempre había alguien más alrededor —, yo estaba cerca de ella, el italiano no.

Y eso debía bastar, al menos por ahora.

Alice y Rose habían asegurado que tarde o temprano la separación les pesaría y terminarían su efímera relación, posiblemente solo se trataba de la ilusión de la pareja extranjera.

Creía fielmente en sus palabras.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Obviamente Bella no se lo pondrá fácil, mucho menos ahora que tiene novio, pero por lo menos, ya está actuando.**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

—¿Por qué no quieres salir? Será divertido y regresaremos temprano, incluso puedes quedarte conmigo en mi departamento —sugirió Angela mientras caminábamos a la parada del bus.

—Sé que será divertido, pero quedé en hacer videollamada hoy, nuestros horarios no coinciden mucho —se encogió de hombros— y no sé a qué hora vayamos a terminar.

—Está bien, sin embargo al menos considera ir, puedes hablar con él otro día u otra noche, pero sería divertido que fueras, casi no sales.

—Sí lo hago, solo que no me gusta ir a bares, no es lo mío.

—Está bien, pero si cambias de opinión ya sabes dónde vamos a estar.

El autobús de Isabella llegó justo en ese momento, el mismo que yo tomaba.

—Lo sé, te mando mensaje para confirmar si voy.

—Estaré esperando.

Subimos al autobús, Isabella se sentó junto a una de sus amigas, la cual yo no conocía, posiblemente ni siquiera era de la carrera, era extraño que ella hablara con personas fuera de su grupo de amigos cercanos, pero ahí estaba ella, siendo amable con una aparente desconocida.

No pude hablar con ella ese día ya que su amiga se bajó en la misma parada y caminaron juntas, quitándome a mí cualquier oportunidad.

Le ignoré y me dirigí a mi departamento, el cual compartía con Emmett, a quien no había visto desde la primera hora, esperaba que no estuviera en el departamento divirtiéndose con Rosalie.

Las horas pasaron medianamente rápido, entre tareas, la comida y perder el tiempo llegó la hora de reunirnos, aunque claro que como era costumbre, todos llegamos media hora después de lo pactado, no éramos tan estúpidos como para llegar a la hora exacta.

Rosalie y Alice ya estaban en el lugar con sus botellas de cerveza mientras hablaban de vaya a saber qué cosa, Angela en la barra le hacía ojitos al barman para conseguir su bebida.

Era nuestra rutina típica.

—¿Así que sigues sin poder alejar a Isabella del italiano? —se burló Jasper una vez que nos sentamos en la mesa y tuvimos nuestras cervezas—. Ayer estuve con ella en la biblioteca, le pregunté indirectamente por ti pero ella ni siquiera pareció interesada.

—Estás diciendo idioteces.

—No lo hago, sé que ella no me considera su amigo, tal vez solo un conocido de Angela, que es la que más le agrada de nuestro grupo, pero seamos sinceros, Isabella no encajaría en nuestro círculo.

—¿Por qué lo crees? —pregunté enojado, estaba diciendo puras idioteces, ella estuvo aquí con el italiano y no pareció para nada incómoda.

—Porque soy observador. Isabella es diferente a las demás, solo es Isabella, no hay forma de explicarlo, ella me dijo que no le gusta la cerveza y su descripción de diversión no es salir de fiesta y terminar perdiendo la conciencia, eso no va con ella, prefiere quedarse en casa y tener una buena conversación, de cualquier cosa, pero no ser solo ella la que hable, tener una conversación de dos, eso es lo que le gusta de su novio.

—¿Todo eso lo supiste ayer?

—Sí, puede ser muy parlanchina cuando tú también lo eres, cosa que tú no eres.

—¿De qué mierda hablas?

—Que solo le haces preguntas y la acosas, si ella se calla, tú también lo haces hasta tiempo después que vuelves a preguntarle alguna cosa que ella fácilmente responde, no mantienes una conversación con ella, y lamento informarte, mi amigo, que de ese modo nunca la vas a conseguir.

—¿Ahora eres un experto? —bufé frustrado.

—No, pero soy alguien a quien no le interesa Isabella, pero tengo buen léxico, lo usé con ella y funcionó, tú no puedes decir lo mismo.

Dejé la mesa bajo la atenta mirada de todos, Jasper me estaba exasperando, él no sabía nada.

No lo sabía.

Yo podía mantener una buena conversación con Isabella, yo la conocía, él no, yo podía decirle que me gustaba x libro que sabía que a ella le gustaba y tendríamos tema de conversación, solo que no lo había hecho, pero ya le enseñaría a Jasper quién tenía un mejor léxico de los dos.

* * *

**Hola!**

**¿Creen que Jasper tenga razón?**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

—Toma, este es el libro del que te estuve hablando —habló Jasper entregándole un delgado libro—, es interesante y creo que te gustará.

—Gracias, Jasper, te lo regresaré en unos días.

—Tómate tu tiempo.

Con un guiño y una risita, Bella se giró y abrió el libro dispuesta a comenzar a leer antes de que el profesor llegara, Jasper regresó a la última fila en donde todos estábamos sentados.

Me giré para ver a Jasper, Alice también lo veía sin entender, incluso Emmett estaba de brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué le das cosas a Isabella —preguntó Alice, al ser su novia, o lo más parecido a una, era de esperarse que estuviera celosa.

—Estuvimos hablando y le dije que me gustaba ese libro, ella me dijo que no lo había leído y se lo he traído, eso es todo —explicó y se encogió de hombros.

Cuando llegó el profesor, Bella dejó de leer y prestar atención al libro, mientras que yo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas no malinterpretar la acción de Jasper como algún tipo de atracción, escuchando levemente la discusión entre Alice y Jasper en murmullos.

—Solo es mi amiga.

Solo su amiga, era extraño que Jasper en dos semanas ya la considerara su amiga y tuvieran una estrecha relación para prestarse cosas mientras que yo a veces dudaba en llamarla mi amiga.

—Estás siendo imposible —bufó Jasper, se puso de pie con su mochila sobre el hombro y se movió de fila, sentándose más adelante, no junto a Isabella, ya que ella estaba rodeada por sus amigas.

El resto de la clase pasó sin más inconvenientes, hasta que el profesor dijo que quería un trabajo en equipo y Jasper en lugar de regresar con nosotros, se estiró a hablar con Isabella y preguntarle si podía entrar a su equipo.

Ni ella ni sus amigas tuvieron problemas en aceptarlo.

El resto de la clase el profesor nos dio el tiempo para organizarnos, en ningún momento dejé de ver a Isabella, quien reía ante las tonterías que Jasper decía.

Maldito Jasper, él era mi amigo, no entendía por qué me estaba traicionando, era un hijo de puta por estar haciéndome eso, yo no lo traicionaba, nunca le había dicho a Alice de todas las veces que le puso el cuerno, lo había cubierto miles de veces y él me pagaba de esta forma...

Fijándose en mi Isabella.

Él no tenía ningún derecho, solo era un estúpido que apenas notaba a Isabella, lo más seguro es que fuera un simple capricho para él.

Jasper no entendía lo que Isabella significaba para mí.

Ella era mi mundo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

—Solo es mi amiga.

—Te conozco, idiota, sé qué clase de amigas tienes.

—Pues Isabella no es de ese tipo de amigas —bufó restándole importancia—, solo es una amiga con la que puedo hablar de cualquier cosa, es lista y tonta al mismo tiempo, simplemente es agradable hablar con ella, además sé que ella no es para mí, a mí me gustan las chicas con las que puedo salir a tomar un trago, que les guste tener una vida relajada y sin presiones, Isabella no es así, por eso es una buena amiga, solo eso.

—Más te vale, idiota.

Jasper rio negando con la cabeza.

—¿Al menos ya la has invitado a salir?

—Es algo que no te incumbe.

—No lo vas a hacer, le temes al rechazo que ella seguramente te dará, esa es la única verdad.

Frustrado me puse de pie y caminé hasta la mesa en donde estaba Isabella con sus amigas, las cuatro comían tranquilamente en la cafetería, hablando de quién sabía qué tema y riendo de vez en cuando.

Llamé su atención cuando estuve de pie junto a Isabella, todas terminaron de hablar y se giraron a verme.

—Hola —saludó Jessica, regalándome una sonrisa acogedora.

—Hola, chicas, no las interrumpiré mucho, solo venía a ver si Isabella tiene planes para este fin.

Las chicas se voltearon a ver extrañadas, incluso Isabella, pero de igual manera me respondió.

—No, no tengo nada, pensaba quedarme en casa.

—Bueno, pensé que tal vez podríamos ir al cine.

—Claro, ¿tú, yo y quién más?

Ok, aquí vamos, demostrarle a Jasper que puedo invitarla a salir sin ningún problema.

—Nadie más, solo tú y yo… solos… como en una cita.

Me esperaba el rostro sorprendido de Bella pero no su incomodidad.

—No puedo, Jacob, tengo novio.

—Él no está aquí.

—¿Disculpa?

—No es como si él no saliera con chicas en Italia, después de todo tú no estás para ver lo que él está haciendo ni con quién lo está haciendo, bien puedes salir conmigo y él ni cuenta se dará y si lo hace, bueno, es a lo que se arriesga por tener una relación a larga distancia.

—Eres un idiota —respondió sin dudarlo, poniéndose de pie para quedar a mi altura, era la primera vez que la veía realmente enojada—, siempre pensé que lo eras, pero esto es demasiado. No conoces a Edward, no me conoces a mí y por supuesto que no conoces cómo es nuestra relación, solo eres un estúpido más que cree que puede tener cualquier revolcón fácil, pues déjame decirte algo, Jacob, aunque no estuviera con Edward, nunca tendrías una oportunidad conmigo, eres un maldito imbécil que no puede ver más allá de su ego de macho alfa. ¿En qué mundo yo querría salir con un troglodita como tú?, eres un infantil que no logra comprender que una chica no esté interesada en ti por el simple hecho de que eres aburrido y predecible, eres realmente patético y tus intentos de sobresalir solo siguiendo la corriente te hacen incluso más insignificante. —Dicho esto, se sentó de nuevo en su lugar, dejándome a mí y a toda la cafetería en silencio.

—Así pues…

—No, ni siquiera mereces decir una palabra, ¿tu ego de macho cavernícola fue herido? Pues qué crees, ve a tirarte a cualquier otra para animarte y déjame en paz. —Agitó su mano para despedirme—. Ci vediamo, maledetto idiota.

Me alejé de su mesa y caminé de regreso a la mía, en donde tomé mi mochila.

—Ya estarás contento.

—Lo estoy —aseguró Jasper—. Yo te lo advertí, no eras para Isabella, pero tú seguías de terco.

Dejé la cafetería en ese mismo instante, ignorando por completo que Isabella ni siquiera parecía inmutarse de que me marchaba.

* * *

**Hola!**

**¿En algún momento dije que Edward era el acosador?**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

Isabella no se mostraba ni un poco avergonzada por lo que me había dicho en la cafetería, ni un día después, ni una semana, ni siquiera un mes, ella simplemente no parecía avergonzada.

Fuimos la comidilla del campus por quince semanas, no había lugar en el que no se hablara del bastardo que fue humillado por la chica castaña a mitad de la cafetería frente a todo aquel que pudiera escuchar.

Me topé con Isabella, ella ni siquiera me veía, si antes era invisible para ella, ahora parecía que prácticamente había desaparecido, pues bien, si ella era tan estúpida como para querer una relación con un imbécil al que apenas si veía, que apenas la conocía y con quien a mi parecer no tenía nada en común, pues entonces me rendía.

No iba a seguir detrás de alguien que pensaba que era poca cosa.

Ella era la poca cosa.

Ella que se negaba a ver la realidad, cuando descubriera que el italiano le ponía el cuerno lo iba a lamentar.

—Tuviste que decirle —protestó Emmett entrando al departamento con cajas marcadas con el nombre de Jasper—. ¿No pudiste quedarte callado?

—Él ocasionó todo con Isabella.

—No, Jasper solo dijo la verdad, nosotros te apoyamos porque somos tus amigos, pero siendo sincero, nunca hubieras combinado con Isabella, ella es aburrida y tú no, esa es la verdad por más que te duela.

—Me hizo hacer el ridículo.

—Tú lo hiciste, todos sabemos que Edward se tira a alguna italiana, pero nadie lo diría y mucho menos si quieres ser quien se tire a Isabella, esa fue la jugada que terminó con tus oportunidades. Ahora ayúdame a subir las cosas de Jasper, tenía demasiadas cosas en el departamento de Alice.

—No entiendo por qué lo has invitado a quedarse con nosotros.

—Porque tenemos una habitación extra y él necesita una habitación, nos dividiremos los gastos y aunque te pese, Jasper es un buen compañero… además dijo que es provisional.

Me encogí de hombros y lo acompañé por más cajas de Jasper, podía haberle dicho a Alice sobre él y Angela, pero a fin de cuentas era mi amigo y Jasper entendía que era un simple saldo de cuentas.

…

Jasper solo se quedó hasta final del semestre, después él aseguró que tenía otro lugar en donde quedarse.

Nuestra amistad no era la misma, mucho menos cuando seguía hablando con Isabella como si nada.

—_Tú fuiste el idiota, yo no, y no voy a perder su amistad solo porque tu polla mandó sobre tu boca._

Él era idiota, pero aun así lo ayudé a mudarse de nuevo, aunque el muy hijo de puta no me dijo que era exactamente el mismo edificio en donde vivía Isabella y que el departamento que compartiría y el cuarto que usaría era el mismo que Isabella usaba.

—Se va para Italia —respondió Angela abrazando el cuello de Jasper, aparentemente ella también se mudaba al edificio—, al parecer consiguió una beca de interna realmente buena que la ha hecho aceptar sin dudarlo, es una gran ventaja que sea en la misma ciudad en la que vive Edward.

—¿Lo tenías que decir?

—Fuiste un boca floja, te vengaste de Jasper al decirle a Alice, pero aún falta mi venganza por hacerme perder mi departamento y a mis amigas, así que te jodes y me escuchas hablar de Isabella y la gran polla de Edward que la estará follando por los siguientes meses.

_Con esos amigos, para qué necesito enemigos._

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bella se va con Edward, alias el italiano jajaja, ¿Pobre Jacob?**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review**


	29. Chapter 29

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

Tomé el vuelo que me llevaría a casa, tenía varias escalas, pero podía soportarlo, lo que no soportaba era que Isabella estuviera en el mismo vuelo.

Jodida vida.

Ella solo me miró una vez cuando abordamos, pero de ahí en más nunca se giró para verme, aunque claro, yo estaba varios asientos detrás de ella, así que podía verla mientras que ella no tenía ningún motivo para voltear.

Dos escalas después por fin llegamos a Miami, no debió sorprenderme que él estuviera esperándola, pero lo hizo.

Isabella saltó a sus brazos olvidándose de sus maletas, yo seguí con mi camino ignorándolos lo mejor que podía.

Oficialmente había terminado con Isabella.

Había muchas chicas afuera, chicas mucho más interesantes que Isabella.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Creo que aún tienen algunas dudas, Jacob siempre fue el acosador y Edward el italiano, Bella se fue con el italiano porque bueno...es Edward. No hay error ni nada parecido.**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**


	30. Chapter 30

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_****.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

***** Cinco años después *****

Alice reñía al niño sentado en medio de los dos, amaba a mi hijo, pero ciertamente sabía que acostarme con Alice después de que Jasper anunciara su compromiso con Angela y que Isabella publicara la fotografía de su anillo de compromiso en Instagram fue un error.

Dos meses después afrontábamos el embarazo como adultos que intentábamos ser.

Ahora mi hijo tenía dos años y era un pequeño demonio andante, lo adoraba pero a veces me sobrepasaba.

—Lo llevaré al baño —habló Alice poniéndose de pie—, Rose me ha dicho que están a punto de llegar, por lo que más quieras, no pidas aperitivos antes.

Asentí a sus palabras y vi como se marchó sosteniendo la manita de mi hijo.

No teníamos la mejor relación, pero al menos nos llevábamos bien y el sexo era increíble.

Después de unos minutos, Alice no volvía ni tampoco llegaban Rose y Emmett, pero sí vi a la castaña que seguía rondando por mi cabeza a pesar del tiempo, junto a ella estaba el italiano, ambos parecían molestos, tal vez su perfecta relación en Italia no era tan perfecta como se veía en las redes sociales.

Se sentaron tres mesas alejadas de donde yo me encontraba, estábamos en la terraza del restaurante, el cálido clima era perfecto para disfrutarse, Isabella se ubicó enfrente del italiano y tomó la carta que le ofrecía el camarero, ninguno de los dos habló, tan solo se limitaron a ver el menú.

Alice regresó justo en ese momento con la blusa levemente mojada, nuestro pequeño tenía las mejillas mojadas y sonrojadas.

—¿Problemas?

—Para la próxima tú lo llevarás.

Asentí, ayudé al niño a subir a su silla alta y le di un palito de pan para que comiera mientras esperábamos a Rose y Emmett, quienes llegaron unos minutos después con su bebé de seis meses.

—¿Ya viste quién está sentada por allá? —preguntó Rose después de besar la mejilla de Alice a modo de saludo —. Pensé que nunca más la volvería a ver, al parecer hay problemas en el paraíso.

Ambas rieron después de darle una rápida mirada a la pareja, el italiano parecía decirle algo e Isabella le ignoraba olímpicamente, después de que mi hijo protestara por tener hambre, cambiaron de tema, dejando en el olvido a Isabella y su esposo.

…

Isabella se levantó a mitad de la comida y se alejó de la mesa, dejando a Edward con el ceño fruncido, parecía que las cosas entre ellos estaban realmente tensas.

—Regreso en un minuto.

Emmett me sonrió disimuladamente, Alice y Rose me ignoraron mientras hacían planes para ir al centro comercial.

Llegué al pasillo de los baños y esperé afuera por algunos minutos, perdiendo el tiempo en el teléfono, cuando la puerta del baño de damas se abrió me hice el disimulado, llevándome el teléfono a la oreja y pareciendo sorprendido al ver a Isabella saliendo, ella también se sorprendió.

—¿Isabella? —pregunté haciendo como si terminara la llamada—. Guau, nunca esperé volver a verte.

—El mundo es muy pequeño, Jacob. —Parecía incómoda, aunque yo también lo estaría si me encontrara con el chico al que humillé por alguien que obviamente no valía la pena—. Justamente vine a encontrarte aquí.

—¿Estás de vacaciones?

—Algo así, a mi esposo le han ofrecido un mejor puesto aquí, y quiere mudarse, hemos venido a ver y conocer el lugar.

—Eso es bueno. Siempre lo acompañas, ¿no es así?, primero te fuiste a Italia por él, dejando todo lo que tenías aquí y ahora dejarás lo que tienes en Italia para regresar.

—Al parecer eso haré —respondió dudando.

—Sí, siempre hay alguien que debe sacrificarse más en la relación.

—No lo veo como un sacrificio, solo es la vida en pareja —dijo y se encogió de hombros.

—Lo es —le respondí, sonriendo ante su mirada afligida, era obvio que no estaba nada feliz con su vida—. Fue bueno verte, tal vez nos encontremos en otro momento.

—Tal vez.

Me alejé de los baños sonriendo ante mi logro, tal vez ella me había humillado en la universidad pero aumentar sus inseguridades era una buena venganza.

Regresé a mi mesa y atraje a mi hijo a mi regazo, él vino encantado mientras terminaba sus papas fritas, de reojo vi como Isabella regresaba a su mesa, con paso decidido y sin siquiera inmutarse por los comensales de las demás mesas, se sentó sobre el regazo del italiano y lo besó sin reparo alguno.

JÓ-DAN-ME.

No podía ser posible.

Eso era tener mala suerte.

No era un simple piquito, era bastante obvio que Isabella estaba demostrando su punto de lo locamente enamorada que se encontraba de su esposo.

No era posible que ni siquiera me dejara disfrutar de una pequeña victoria.

Isabella era mi muerte.

No sabía mucho italiano pero sí sabía qué significaba _ti amo._

Los odiaba a ambos, los odiaba con todo mi ser.

Isabella se puso de pie al igual que el italiano, quien arrojó algunos billetes a la mesa, y ambos salieron apresurados del restaurante. Alice murmuró algo acerca de la maravillosa reconciliación que ambos tendrían.

Solo había una explicación para todo esto… la vida me odiaba e Isabella era mi tormento personal.

* * *

**Fin colorado, la historia de este acosador ha terminado.**

**Tal vez si Jacob se hubiera atrevido a hablar directamente con Bella, las cosas hubieran sido distintas, pero por el momento, Bella se quedó con**** Edward y vivieron muy felices para siempre.**

**¿Algún Pov. Bella?, No, no lo hay.**

**¿La historia de Bella y Edward de como se conocieron? Tampoco, lo siento.**

**Yanina muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo y por acompañarme una vez más en esta loca historia.**

**Chicas que me siguieron en esta nueva historia, muchas gracias por sus reviews y no abandonarme aunque se que ha muchas las desespere con este acosador tan indeciso, gracias por acompañarme hasta el final.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto.**


End file.
